Duplicator
The Duplicator is an avid conspiracy theorist, a "self-replicator", and the father of the Child. He suspects everyone except his son and the animals (Lizard, Bunny) of being involved in a conspiracy against him, although he isn't entirely clear on the details. Meanwhile, the Child seems to think it's all a game. Gameplay The Duplicator can only be unlocked by buying him in the shop for 6000 power cells, except on mobile where he costs 25k for some shameful self promotion. However, some levels of The Way Back require you to play as him, but he will not be permanently unlocked afterward. Every few seconds, the Duplicator creates a projection of himself, up to a maximum of six. These 'duplicates' mimic his actions, although they have a slightly higher jump height. If he falls out of a tunnel, the Duplicator will switch locations with another surviving duplicate, effectively giving him a second chance, or multiple lives. The duplicates are solid enough to jump on, as long as they're close enough. This allows the Duplicator to jump higher and further, but it requires careful spacing and planning before hand to keep the duplicates from spreading out. Duplicates can also jump on the Duplicator himself, either accidentally or purposefully, in which case he switches places with the duplicate that jumped on him. Because of his extra lives in the form of duplicates, the Duplicator's chances of surviving a level may be increased significantly, allowing him to more easily finish levels that have a high risk of failing. Achievements We Will Survive - Beat Low Power Tunnel, part 16 without losing a single duplicate. Falling to Pieces - Let 50 duplicates fall into space in a single Infinite Mode run. Character's rating Infinite Mode Trivia * All solid objects - including duplicates - can change the tunnel's gravity. * Did you know? Duplicates can jump off of one another in midair. * The Duplicator's philosophy: if someone gives you parenting advice, say thanks and ignore them. * For some reason, it's hard to make new duplicates when the power is out. At least the existing ones stay around. * The Duplicator trusts himself, his son, and the animals. Everyone else keeps telling him he's wrong. * Try to keep a duplicate alive at all times. They jump higher than you do. * The Duplicator can instantly swap places with any duplicate. He doesn't know how, and unlike the Student, he doesn't care. * His duplicates are like solid mirror images... that aren't mirrored. (The Duplicator isn't much good at similes.) Other Trivia * The Duplicator isn't glowing, he's iridescent. The yellow only appears when light bounces off of him at a certain angle. * He has a wife back on the Planet, as revealed in the cutscene "You Think?" * On the Angel's list for going home, he is referred to as "The Crackpot". * On a Kongregate forum, the reason for his appearance and duplication was revealed. ** One day, he found a jar full of powder. The jar had lots of warning labels, with one of them saying, “Do not eat.” Of course, the Duplicator, being the Duplicator, ate the powder, knowing it was government property. For the next few weeks, he was sick from the powder, and its effects caused his skin to turn from white to a darkish blue. When he recovered, he found out he can duplicate, and from this day onwards he still ignores the warning labels on harmful and/or poisonous containers. Category:Character Category:Articles whose pictures don't show up in fan feed Category:Run 3 characters